the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ocellus
Ocellus is a female changeling. Bio In Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze, Ocellus enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by Thorax to represent the changelings. In her debut, she behaves shyly, avoids talking to others, and frequently keeps her real form hidden, only dropping her disguises at Thorax's insistence. When Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Association's guidelines causes the school courses to be dull and boring, Ocellus cuts class with Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, and Silverstream, becoming good friends with them in the process. When they return to school for Friends and Family Day, they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Ocellus. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Ocellus and her friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The six have fun together at first, but they eventually come under attack by ferocious puckwudgies, and the Mane Six come to their rescue. When Ocellus and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Thorax allows Ocellus to re-enroll and expresses faith that she will make the changelings proud. Personality Ocellus is portrayed as very shy, similarly to Fluttershy. As a way to avoid socializing with others and blend into the background, she commonly transforms into creatures around her. Ocellus is also the most academically inclined among her friends. Physical Appearance Ocellus is a female changling, but unlike other Changelings, she gets her body form from a different source, which in turn transformed her into a more differently colored changling. Where her main body is colored arctic blue, her beetle-shell resembles a ladybug's own, but pink with light pink spots. While her hair is colored light Amaranth. And she has cyan-colored eyes. Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Physical Transformation: Main Weaponry *Pink Lightsaber *E-11 Blaster Rifle (Receives in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End") *FEG FP9 Pistol (Receives in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End") Trivia *Ocellus makes her first appearance in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Daze. *Ocellus will meet the League of Ed-veenturers, Team Chugger, Stuingtion's Engines, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Predator. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Changelings Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Insects Category:Timid Charactgers Category:Shy Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Bookworms Category:Team Griffin/Eeveelution Honorary Members Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap Category:Academic characters